Hole to Heaven
Éclat de Gars and Zukia Tojiro continue their battle in Hueco Mundo as the others watch wondering who exactley is this man Zukia is fighting. Both battlers come at eachother at full force repeling eachother backwards. Zukia commanded his corpse dolls to strike Éclat de Gars but he fires a massive cero destroying the doll instantly. The other was quickly grabbed by the throat. "You play with dolls captain? How cute" he said. Éclat de Gars. Éclat de Gars. smirked and then somehow managed to blow the head off the corpse doll without any visible effort. "What the hell!" screamed Zukia. Éclat de Gars told him yelling and cursing wasn't really necessary. Zukia pondered as to how the arrancar could do something like that. "I bet you're wondering how I did that cutie" said Éclat de Gars. "I'll tell you if you kiss mr baby" he said mockingly. Zukia refusesed stating that he already had two boyfriends Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi. Zukia smirks at the arrancar and tells him to watch out. The arrrancar wasn't sure what he meant, suddenly the thought to be defeated corpse doll rose up and attacked Éclat de Gars. "Wow1 They can still attack when I blow their heads off?! Thats amazing cutie" he said happily. The corpse doll continued to attack giving Éclat de Gars a run for his money. However he managed to blast the doll with a powerful Bala and dismembered it leaving only the right arm. "Sorry cutie, I broke your doll" said Éclat de Gars. Zukia didn't seem to be worried at all. suddenly the corpse doll's right arm began to lash out again cutting Éclat de Gars slightly. Éclat de Gars smirked at Zukia. "I get it why you weren't concerened. So long as that zanpakuto is intact the corpse puppet can still attack. That zanpakuto contains your spirittual energy. This is truly a effective technique" complimented Éclat de Gars. But with that said the arrancar aimed the palm of his hand at the doll's hand and blew it up without even touching it. Zukia clencehd his sword annoyed with how the arrancar was just toying with him. "Since I know how one of your abilities work I can tell you how one of mine work as it's only fair" said Éclat de Gars. Zukia just looked away. "My ability is called Instant Explosion, I can send out my spiritual energy into other objects and make them explode, even without touching them. With that said the two began to battle again crossing swords several times, each blow seeming to shake the foundations of Hueco Mundo. "Seems like Zukia is having a good time" said Michio. Ren turned to Michio asking what he meant but Michio didn't reply. After much clashing the two stoped. "You're not even trying are you" asked Éclat de Gars. Zukia shook his head. "Very well I guess I will have to force a fight out of you cutie" laughed Éclat de Gars. Without even a second passing after that being said Éclat de Gars used Sonido and got behind Zukia piecing his chest. Éclat de Gars laughed at Zukia saying he was too damn slow and cocky. All of a sudden he heard Zukia's voice comming from behind him. "You're the one who is slow my friend you can't even tell that is not my body" said Zukia coldly. Éclat de Gars looked bewildered wondering what he had stabed. "Scatter Senbonzakura!" he yelled. Suddenly the dopple ganger had dissolved into thousands of razor sharp pink petals. Éclat de Gars screamed in terror. "What is this!!!!!!!" He screamed. "This is Byakuya-sama's Shikia Senbonzakura. My zanpakuto has a second shikai release letting me copy the powers of another.... Now die" Zukia said. The petals caved in on Éclat de Gars, crushing him. When the petals cleared he saw Éclat de Garslaying in the sand drencehed in blood while the arrancar panted for breath. "I know what you are arrancar, you are the 7th Espada correct?" he asked. Éclat de Gars managed to rise to his feet. "Correct cutie" he said in a less than polite voice. The arrancar drew his sword. " I can tell you're holding so much power back, if you wanted to you could have killed me" said Éclat de Gars in a raspy voice. "I did that so hopefully you would use your release and at least give me a challenge. Right now even Keiji could beat you to a pulp" spat Zukia. Back | Forward Category:Second Coming of Aizen ArcCategory:Chapters